Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog
Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog is another upcoming Winx Club/Disney crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot In 1912 New Orleans, a woman is reading a story to her daughter, Tiana, and her daughter's friend, Charlotte La Bouff, about the Frog Prince. Charlotte finds the story romantic, while Tiana proclaims she would never kiss a frog. Years pass by, and Tiana becomes a beautiful young woman who works two jobs so she can save money to start her own restaurant, fulfilling her late father's dream. Elsewhere, Prince Naveen of Maldonia arrives in New Orleans determined to better his financial situation. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Brer Rabbit, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Robin Hood, and Little John have arrived to New Orleans for a Odette and Derek's wedding anniversary, they all went to Duke's Cafe to eat breakfast and there they meet Tiana. After being cut off by his parents, Naveen is forced to marry a rich southern belle. It soon becomes obvious that Tiana's best friend and the rich sugar baron's daughter, Charlotte LaBouff, is the perfect candidate. Meanwhile, Naveen and his valet Lawrence run into the shady Dr. Facilier, a voodoo doctor who is one of Lord Darkar (whom he recently revived)'s new personal recruits, an old enemy of Robin Hood and Little John, and whom Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear work for. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces the pair he can make their dreams come true. However, neither man gets what he's expecting; Naveen becomes a frog, while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that makes him look like Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy La Bouff and claim his fortune. At the ball, Charlotte flirts with "Naveen" as Tiana learns she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Adding insult to injury, her costume is accidentally ruined. Charlotte gives Tiana a princess costume and a tiara so she can rejoin the ball. After Charlotte returns to the party, Tiana makes a wish on the Evening Star, only to find a frog sitting next to her. The frog is Naveen, who asks Tiana (believing that she is a real princess) to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. Tiana agrees, in exchange for the money needed to outbid the other buyer. However, instead of Naveen turning into a human, Tiana is turned into a frog herself. As they escape, Bloom and the others see her being chased and help her escape. Bloom tells the rest of his friends that they have to follow Tiana and Naveen. Bloom, the others, and the pair narrowly escape to a bayou, where they encounter Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human and who is an old friend of Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Odette, Derek, Robin Hood, and Little John, and Ray, a Cajun firefly who longs for a sparkling light he calls Evangeline. They offer to lead them to the good voodoo priestess Mama Odie, who can undo the curse. Along the way, Tiana and Naveen begin to develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier and his goons make a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of Ms. Griffin and her students of Cloud Tower in exchange for finding Naveen for his plan and getting Bloom for his boss, Lord Darkar. Mama Odie tells Bloom, the others, and the frogs that Naveen must kiss a princess in order for them to become human. Tiana and her friends return to New Orleans to find Charlotte, the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade. Naveen tells Ray he loves Tiana and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her directly, he and Bloom are taken by the demons and brought back to Facilier and his goons. After Ray and the others tell Tiana that Naveen truly loves her, Tiana goes to the Mardi Gras parade only to find "Naveen" marrying Charlotte. Tiana escapes to a graveyard to be alone, while Robin Hood, Ray, and Louis are able to rescue the real Naveen and Bloom and steal the charm. Ray finds Tiana and the others and gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so she can escape, but Dr. Facilier mortally wounds him. Facilier confronts Tiana and offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing she would rather be with Naveen, Tiana refuses and snatches the charm from Facilier and destroys it. The angered spirits claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and his plan to get Bloom and her friends to Lord Darkar and drag him into the Underworld forever, while Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear retreat in terror. Naveen and Bloom are explaining the situation to a bewildered Charlotte when Tiana finds them both. Tiana reveals that she loves Naveen and would spend the rest of her days as a frog to be with him. Moved by this, Charlotte says she will kiss Naveen anyway so he and Tiana can be together. But the clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him. Louis then meets up with the frogs and the others, holding a dying Ray in his hands. Despite what happened, Ray shows happiness for the two before he dies. A funeral is held for Ray, after which another star shines brightly next to "Evangeline." Contented to live together as frogs, Tiana and Naveen are wed by Mama Odie. As they kiss, they are turned into humans, because through their marriage, Tiana is now a princess. The two and the others return to New Orleans where everyone celebrates the wedding and Tiana and Naveen finally buy the restaurant. “Tiana's Palace” holds a gala opening, underneath the two shining Evening Stars. Bloom and the others celebrate their victory and dance along with their new friends. Trivia *Brer Rabbit, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Robin Hood, Little John, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, and Brer Bear will guest star in this film. *Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear will work for Dr. Facilier in this film. *Robin Hood and Little John have met Louis before and faced Dr. Facilier before in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. But the reason why they're guest starring in this film is because not only will they see Louis again and face Dr. Facilier again, but they will also meet Tiana and Naveen. *Odette and Derek have met Louis before in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *''Song of the South'', Aladdin, Robin Hood, and The Princess and the Frog were all made by Disney. *In this film, Bloom and her friends will be visiting New Orleans for Odette and Derek's wedding anniversary. *In this film, not only is Dr. Facilier trying to take over New Orleans, but he will also reveal that he's planning to get rid of his old rival, Ms. Griffin, so he could take over Cloud Tower as well. *In the scene after the shadow demons brought Naveen and Bloom to Dr. Facilier, Facilier will explain to Bloom that he brought Lord Darkar back to life and is planning on taking her back to him. *Louis will see Brer Rabbit again and will face Brer Fox and Brer Bear again in Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South. *Princess Jasmine and Princess Odette will see Tiana again in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. Category:Spin-off films Category:Films Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films